


Fury Filled

by Dellessa



Series: Presents for Megatron [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>56. TFA; Megatron/Ultra Magnus - “Such fury in your optics… I find that particularly arousing!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Filled

Ultra quivered in his chains as he watched Optimus being carried away by the medic. The red and blue mech was limp in Hook’s arms. He was beyond exhausted, and filthy.

“I will bring him back to you, my liege, as soon as he has been examined,” Hook said, bowing his way out of the room. Optimus moaned as he was jostled, his optics lit dimly, and shuttered nearly the moment that they lit.

Ultra wanted to go to him, to take him away from this Pit. 

“Such fury in your optics… I find that particularly arousing!” Megatron purred, far to close for Ultra’s comfort. 

“Get away from me, you monster.” 

“Temper, temper. We have spoke of this, my sweet,” Megatron mocked and cupped Ultra’s chin in his clawed hands. “You will submit eventually. It is a forgone conclusion.” 

Ultra’s vents stuttered. “Never.” 

“Never is a very long time, old friend, and I am a very patient mech.”


End file.
